September 9, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The September 9, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 9, 2019 at the Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. Episode summary Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair vs Sasha Banks & Bayley Unusual times make for unusual allies, and with The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection broken bad, it fell to a very, very unlikely team to put them in their place: Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair. That they did it in a tag team bout that pit the “Four Horsewomen” against each other speaks well to at least half of the victors’ chances this weekend at WWE Clash of Champions, where Becky will defend the Raw Women’s Title against Sasha Banks, while Charlotte challenges for Bayley’s SmackDown Women’s Championship — though it goes without saying a Sunday sweep is far from a sure thing. For one, Bayley and Banks gave their opponents fits throughout the match, leaning on their tag team experience — remember, they’re the first WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions — to put the impromptu pairing on their heels. Becky also made a point to target Banks outside the ring in the middle of the match, putting the fate of the bout in jeopardy when all four women brawled around the ring. But Charlotte, who was calm, cool and collected throughout, played closer in ruthless fashion: The nine-time Women’s Champion blocked a top-rope elbow drop from Bayley and nailed Natural Selection to prove that, at the very least, The Queen might be a step ahead of the SmackDown Women’s Champion as their title bout approaches. Whether Becky can say the same about Sasha, however, is a question still to be answered. Natalya vs Lacey Evans Last week, a revved-up Natalya fell victim to a less-than-sportsmanlike strategy by Lacey Evans, leading to a Woman’s Right and a 1-2-3 for the beleaguered Queen of Harts. But things might be finally turning around for the former SmackDown Women’s Champion: Natalya made handy work of The Sassy Southern Belle, overwhelming her early on after some immediate disrespect from Evans. Lacey took control with some more dirty pool on the outside, but her pause to symbolically toss a handkerchief in Natalya’s face — similar to the distraction that got her the win last week — backfired when The Queen of Harts booted her in the stomach and locked in the Sharpshooter for the victory. Natalya pointedly refused to release the hold after the bell as well, sending an unmistakable message to anyone who thought she’d be easy pickings: The cruel summer is over, and things will be different going forward. Results * Tag Team Match: Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair defeated Bayley & Sasha Banks * Singles Match: Natalya defeated Lacey Evans by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewer: Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Lacey Evans Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes